Más 18
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: —¡Eso no es justo, tenemos edad para salvar al mundo y no podemos ver una película para mayores a doce! —Y eso fue lo que Daisuke creía, no contaba con tres de sus amigos.


**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece, porque o sino hubiera hecho maravillas con la serie –según yo xD.

* * *

**+ 18

* * *

**

Ni siquiera se sabía si el clima era bueno o malo porque habían salido desde muy temprano y en ese momento no habían salido del centro comercial en el que se habían metido. Jugaron mucho: competencias, bolos, video juegos en los que especialmente Daisuke sobresalía y se encontraba de muy buen humor por eso; habían pasado por la librería por unos libros que al parecer a Takeru le habían llamado la atención por una reseña muy buena que leyó en Internet, Iori aprovechó y consiguió él también unos de Kendo que habían y quería. Las dos chicas del grupo se deleitaron con algunos atuendos que se exhibían y los cuatro caballeros presentes tenían que jalarlas de su lugar o se pasarían todo el día escuchando que el negro les luciría mejor siempre y cuando tengan joyería plateada.

—La pizza estuvo genial.

—Pero tú te comiste una rebanada más —le había soltado Miyako, molesta de que Daisuke se haya llevado la última porción que tanto quería.

—¿Otra vez te pusiste a contar cuanto comía? Deberías gastar tu tiempo en otras cosas.

—¡Es que eres un glotón que no nos dejaría nada!

—Ya, ya calma chicos —había sonreído nervioso Takeru antes de que sus dos amigos se jalaran los cabellos en pleno centro comercial y los echaran por eso.

—Tiene razón, ahora simplemente tenemos que ver que más podemos hacer —Ken vio su reloj para cerciorarse de la hora, como habían salido en grupo desde muy temprano aún no era tarde y eso era bueno —Son las tres de la tarde, podemos hacer aún más cosas.

—¿Qué les parece una película? —dijo Hikari contenta, ahora señalando el cine que se encontraba en la tercera planta justo donde todos ellos estaban. Iori fue corriendo para ver la cartelera y elegir alguna película, Miyako fue tras él contenta vigilándolo, porque la madre de este le había pedido que lo cuidara.

—Muy bien… —Daisuke entrecerró la mirada tratando de encontrar algo bueno. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio una película de acción ya en estreno y no el "Próximamente" que tanto detestaba y lo mejor de todo es solo faltaba diez minutos para que comenzara —¡Veamos esa! —la emoción se sintió en su voz mientras señalaba la susodicha que tanto quería ver.

—Hay no, a mí no me gusta ese tipo de películas —Miyako llevó ambos brazos hacia atrás mientras hacía un puchero.

—Creo que sería mejor elegir algo que podamos ver todos.

—No comiences Takeru, eso no es justo —dijo algo molesto, porque Daisuke había esperado por mucho tiempo esa película y no era justo que solo por Miyako no pudiera verla.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Takeru, que sea algo que disfrutemos todos —Hikari sonrió contenta apoyando a su amigo, Daisuke se dejó caer abatido pensando que una vez más Hikari secundaba a Takeru. Hikari rió por eso.

—Bueno yo estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de Daisuke, creo que por esta vez se ganará por mayoría —propuso Ken para no desalentar tanto a su amigo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, a mí no me molestaría ver esa película —dijo Iori sin darle mucha importancia, ya que él no era un gran fan del cine y todas esas cosas, mientras la película sea buena por él no había problema.

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco tengo problema pero… —dijo Hikari ahora viendo a su amiga, sabía que cuando Miyako se molestaba por algo o no estaba de acuerdo, sus mejillas se inflaban de reproche y así seguían por el resto del día. Miyako giró su cuerpo casi molesta, porque sabía que en ese momento la mayoría había ganado. Subió su vista a la cartelera y vio la película que sus amigos querían ver ¿qué le encontraban de bueno? Era solo acción, acción aburrida para ella, con armas, algunas balas, gente tirándose de un auto a otro y… y… un actor principal que era muy, _muy_ guapo.

—¡Kya, conocí al padre de mis hijos! ¿Quién es ese actor? —Hikari casi se cae al suelo, se le olvidaba a veces lo hiperactiva y sincera que era Miyako cuando algo le gustaba y una de las debilidades de ella definitivamente eran los chicos de buena apariencia —¡Sí quiero ver la película!

—¡Bien, está decidido! —Gritó Daisuke contento ahora corriendo a comprar los boletos antes que alguno cambiara de opinión o Miyako vea algún actor más guapo que el de la película que iban a ver —Seis boletos por favor, película cinco —pidió amable el chico, ahora sacando el dinero para pagar las entradas; la chica, de cabello castaño y bien amarrado, sonrió un poco cuando vio a su cliente pero negó antes de que Daisuke pudiera decir algo.

—Lo lamento mucho pero esa película es para mayores de doce.

—¿Qué?

—Así es, esta semana estamos muy bien vigilados así que no podría dejarte pasar —rió apenada, sabía que casi nadie hacía caso a las clasificaciones pero esta vez no podría dejar pasar a nadie menor a esa edad. Daisuke sintió como si el piso se hubiera desvanecido en ese instante.

—¿Qué sucede? —Ken vio como su amigo no hablaba y estaba estático, le picó la mejilla para ver si así reaccionaba, pero nada —Lo perdimos —informó mientras suspiraba, ahora tenían que ver que más podían ver en ese momento.

—¡Eso no es justo, tenemos edad para salvar al mundo y no podemos ver un película para mayores a doce! —Gritó sin importar quien podía escucharlo, sus amigos tuvieron que taparse las orejas antes que el chico los dejara sordo.

—Creo que no podemos hacer nada, tendremos que ver otra cosa.

—Pero… —Daisuke ya se resignó ahora colgando ambos brazos como si no tuvieran vida, Takeru rió un poco creyendo que talvez sus palabras fueron muy rudas.

—Bueno pues yo —Miyako colocó ambos brazos en su cadera, con señal de triunfo —sí tengo doce años así que… nos vemos —la chica rió contenta con su victoria. Daisuke quiso ir tras de ella por malvada pero Ken y Takeru lo detuvieron antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Dos minutos después Miyako volvió con sus amigos.

—¿Qué pasó niña de doce, qué haces aquí todavía? —preguntó con algo de mal humor Daisuke, Miyako no pudo aguantar las ganas que tenía que gritar desde hace un momento.

—¡No es justo! ¡Dicen que es para mayores de doce y que mis doce no cuentan, tengo que tener trece! —Lloró desalentada por su mala suerte, porque ahora ya no conocería al padre de sus hijos en pantalla gigante.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor elegir algo antes que se terminen los boletos —aconsejó el menor a lo que los demás asintieron porque tenía razón. Hikari sonrió y dio la reseña de cada una de las películas que podían ver, al parecer a ella le apasionaba mucho el cine, tuvieron que comprar los boletos y poder entrar por fin al cine.

—Oigan esperen —dijo la chica de cabello lila antes de que ingresaran a la sala —vamos a estar más de una hora y media ahí metidos, yo no sé ustedes pero a mí me va a dar sed —se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía con lo que decía.

—Es cierto además con el olor a las palomitas ya me dieron ganas.

—Pero Hikari recién terminamos de comer —dijo Takeru y la chica rió algo apenada, porque eso era cierto pero el olor simplemente se le hacía irresistible —¿No te estarás poniendo muy gorda?

—Oye, eso no se le dice a una dama —dijo frunciendo el ceño, Takeru rió y mejor no comentó nada más porque sabía que eso jamás se le dice a una chica, pero simplemente se le había pasado el comentario.

—Bien entonces voy a comprar algo —Ken.

—Espera, voy contigo —Takeru alcanzó a su amigo, no sabía por qué pero la mirada que le había lanzado Hikari en serio le había asustado algo.

—¡Los esperamos adentro! —Gritó Miyako mientras abría la puerta donde estarían dando su película, Daisuke y Hikari ingresaron para poder guardar algunos asientos.

—Yo mejor voy con ellos, no vaya a ser que no puedan cargar con todo —dijo como siempre tranquilo Iori, Miyako asintió informándole que ella deseaba una gaseosa de manzana y si habían chocolates pues mucho mejor. Iori asintió y fue con sus amigos.

—¿Qué sabor crees que le gustará? —Takeru.

—Pues… a Daisuke le gusta la limonada y yo prefiero una de naranja.

—Hikari cereza y Miyako de seguro es manzana, pero Iori…

—Por mí no hay problema, puede ser cualquiera —el chico hizo asustar a sus dos amigos, concentrados en lo que hacían que no se habían percatado del menor de ellos había aparecido atrás suyo.

—No hagas eso Iori, creí que era Hikari —rió nervioso el rubio, la última vez que sin culpa le había salido un comentario como el anterior, había sido a la hermana mayor de Daisuke, y Jun no lo soltó hasta que su mejilla se encontraba roja por "la falta de respeto tan grande" que había hecho.

Y entre bebidas –la de Miyako era la más grande- palomitas, dulces y un hot dog que de seguro ese se lo comería Daisuke, decidieron ingresar a la sala, no vaya a ser que la película ya haya comenzado y ellos se estén perdiendo el inicio y eso era justo lo más importante.

La sala ya estaba a oscuras y el ruido de las personas era nulo, ni celulares con tono ni bebes eran permitidos, para que el ruido no molestara a las demás personas dentro del cine. Las voces de los actores ya se oían, al parecer se habían perdido los trailer.

—¿Dónde está Daisuke y las chicas? —dijo Iori, viendo un poco encima de las tres bebidas que tenía en la charola. Ambos chicos mayores vieron de un lado a otro para tratar de reconocer las melenas de sus amigos pero estaba muy oscuro como para hacer eso.

—Sentémonos y veamos dónde están los demás —Iori y Ken asintieron ante el comentario de Takeru, fueron a la primera fila que se encontraba vacía porque todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala estaban en la parte de atrás y esparcidas por todos lados. Casi levantados de sus asientos vieron para todos lados, pero aún así no los encontraban —Que raro, ¿creen que se fueron muy atrás?

—Mejor veamos la película que cuando a Miyako le de sed de seguro vamos a escuchar el grito que pegará —Iori.

—Creo que en eso tienes razón —sonrió Ken al imaginar el grito enérgico de su amiga. Se acomodaron en los asiento y pusieron toda la comida en sus piernas, para que no estorbaran en otros asientos y poder beber algo mientras tanto.

"Una chica se encontraba en la pantalla, de hermoso rostro y atrayente ojos azules, mencionó sus líneas mientras se cruzaba de brazos en una pose desafiante que tenía en ese momento, dos chicos que se encontraban ahí se vieron al rostro algo asustados. Una escena cómica en ese momento."

Takeru decidió probar las palomitas de eran de Hikari.

"Los dos personajes masculinos de la pantalla hablaron algo entre cortado, asustados porque al parecer habían ingresado a una casa que no era la suya, y justo alguien los había visto. De seguro pensando que se trataban de ladrones."

Ken también decidió probar la comida de Hikari, ojala que ella no se molestara tanto.

"Al parecer los dos personajes se dejaron conocer diciendo que estaban buscando a alguien. La mujer sonrió al escuchar el nombre he hizo como si pensara dónde se encontraba esa persona. Caminó fuera del campo visual de los dos chicos y señaló el patio que tenía esa mansión en dónde se encontraban. Cuando estos dos ingresaron, pudieron apreciar una piscina con acabados de mármol y hermoso paisaje envolviendo, un hombre metido en la piscina, de porte elegante y rico por el caro cigarro que tenía en la boca, dos mujeres a lado de él en un tono lleno de seducción. Los dos chicos lo vieron sorprendidos y la mujer que los había recibido y se encontraba atrás de ellos cerrando la puerta del jardín, se dispuso a sacarse la blusa mostrando sus…"

Ken se atragantó en ese momento y Takeru escupió la comida.

—¿¡¡Qué-es-_eso_!!? —dijo Takeru prácticamente asustado, al momento que vio a sus dos amigos. Viró los ojos y solo pudo negar él mismo: se habían equivocado de película, con razón no vieron a sus amigos por ningún lado al momento de entrar. Vio atrás de él, percatándose que ninguna persona, de los mayores que se encontraban ahí, los viera y llamaran a un encargado para que los saquen a patadas, de seguro los tratarían de pervertidos prematuros y esa sería una vergüenza demasiado grande para sus cortas vidas.

Ellos no tuvieron la culpa, la culpa fue de la comida que los distrajo y los hizo entrar en un lugar que no era.

—Takeru… —dijo Ken, suspirando en ese momento y dejando que su amigo salga de sus cuestiones mentales que tenía y no importaban. Takeru atendió al chico—…tápale los ojos a Iori —recomendó a lo que el rubio casi da un grito asustado ¡se había olvidado de Iori! ¡Kami-sama, la mamá de este lo iba a matar! Si una mujer se vuelve loca cuando hablan de su apariencia, no quería saber que serían capaces de hacer por proteger a sus hijos.

El rubio tapó rápidamente los ojos verdes del otro, recibiendo una protesta por parte del menor.

—Oye, estaba viendo.

—Pues no me interesa—renegó —. Salgamos de aquí —dijo bajo, con miedo de que alguien los vaya a ver o a escuchar. Cogió lo que había traído, agachándose para que sus cabellos no se vieran por encima de los asientos. Cuando llegó a la puerta suspiró aliviado, dispuesto a abrirla y salir de ese sitio, ingresar a la película que era y olvidar ese vergonzoso momento.

Si, así sería mejor. Pero cuando la abrió tuvo que cerrarla inmediatamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Iori cuando vio a su amigo cerrar la puerta de esa manera. Takeru estaba dispuesto a maldecir a todos los dioses ficticios que existían en ese mundo.

—¡Por qué tiene que haber un encargado de sala, justo cuando nosotros estamos aquí! —Renegó por su mala suerte, cuando necesitaban uno para que les indicará la sala que ellos necesitaban no estaban, y ahora, que quería salir de una ya no podría. Lo más seguro es que si los ven llamen a sus padres por eso.

Pero tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar bien en que podría hacer.

—Ken tienes algún plan, hay un encargado de la sala allá afuera y no podremos… ¿Ken? —vio de un lado para el otro en ese momento ¿dónde demonios estaba el otro chico? Dudaba que el chico se haya ido por su propia cuenta. Iori jaló su camisa para que le prestara atención, señalando dónde se encontraba su otro compañero.

—¡Ken, deja de ver y ayúdame a pensar en como salir! —gritó desesperado y el otro casi se cae con todo y comida debido al grito que había pegado el rubio. Alzó los hombros sin saber que podía hacer y rió algo apenado.

—Es que… si le quitas esas escenas la película está divertida —se excusó, con la voz de "yo nunca hago nada" que a veces tenía. Takeru suspiró y viró los ojos, al parecer era el único conciente.

—¿Y de qué se trata? —Aunque en ocasiones uno pierde contra el enemigo.

—Sencillo, los dos personajes principales al parecer se confundieron de equipaje al salir de su ciudad y en vez de entregarle a uno de sus amigos el material que necesitaban para el siguiente disco de una de las chicas del grupo que tienen, entregaron las cenizas de de uno de los familiares de los dos y ahora la andan buscando. Tienen que encontrarla antes del funeral porque bueno —suspiró —sin muerto no hay funeral —dijo razonando lo tonto que podían ser unas películas, aunque las de ese tipo siempre se trata del humor erótico.

Tonto humor erótico, que a muchas personas les gustaba.

—Saben que… pásenme las palomitas —Takeru ya estaba harto, si el destino era así, pues que así sea.

-

-

-

Al terminar la película los tres fueron los primeros en salir, tuvieron suerte que el encargado ya no se encontraba y Takeru creyó que en serio esa gente está cuando no se la necesita. La próxima vez que quisiera ver una película, lo haría en su casa, dentro de las cuatro paredes y si era con todos sus amigos mejor. Y serviría la comida antes de iniciar la película.

—¡Oigan, ¿dónde se habían metido?! ¡Saben como estuvimos por buscarlos! —se quejó Miyako, molesta por eso pero aliviada al momento de ver a sus tres amigos. Daisuke y Hikari corrieron atrás de ella, pues se había alejado por ir a reprenderlos.

—¿Y por dónde habían estado? Se perdieron la película, y no estuvo tan aburrida —sonrió Daisuke llevando ambas brazos atrás de su cabeza, mirando a Hikari y asintiendo con ella, pues si se habían entretenido un poco.

Takeru y Ken sonrieron algo apenados, no es que hayan querido perderse la película por gusto, simplemente fueron las circunstancias.

—Nosotros también fuimos a ver una película, solo que fue distinta a la de ustedes —dijo Iori serio, pues ahora que recordaba había podido captar la trama pero algunas frases se le hicieron algo extrañas, pues los personajes al parecer eran muy tontos —Oigan ¿qué es orgasmo? —preguntó con curiosidad pues algunas palabras se le habían hecho nuevas. Daisuke, Hikari y Miyako no entendieron esa pregunta mientras Takeru y Ken casi saltaron al momento de oírla, le taparon la boca rápidamente al más chico antes de que los metieran en problemas a ellos, por ser los mayores.

—Oigan ¿qué fueron a ver?

—¡Nada! —Gritaron.

Esa era la última vez que iban al cine y también la última vez que llevaban a Iori.

* * *

**END.

* * *

**

**Notas:** la película sola era de esas cómicas eróticas, palabras fuertes, escenas tontas y comprometedoras pero nada pasando ese nivel. Algunas palabras dichas y no más, aún así, como se supone que tenía once por eso no podían entrar.


End file.
